Normal peripheral blood lymphocytes are being evaluated using dual- color flow cytometry to assess lymphocyte phenotypes. The study also compares two cell preparation methods. This study has been extended to include three-color flow cytometry in normal individuals. Evaluation of additional surface antigens and new lymphocyte subpopulations based on the assessment of three surface antigens simultaneously is in progress. In addition, a comparison of methods for red cell lysis has established that this technique can have an impact on fluorescence intensity and lymphocyte recovery. Extension of these studies to CD34+ hematopoietic progenitor cells identified differences in the effects of red cell lysis in this setting versus the effects of lymphocyte immunophenotyping.